A ride to the new future
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Takes place after you save Leon. Vector and Four Eyes leave together and discuss...things.


My first resident evil story...cool. Its about Vector and Four eyes and it takes place after you choose to save Leon.

Vector crushed his communicator linking him to Umbrella headquarters. As hes stated before, his contract with Umbrella was now terminated. Four eyes did the same. "What do we do now vector?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We leave the damn city. Then, we leave our Umbrella lives behind and start new lives." He replied.

He took off his mask to reveal his true face. He was your average handsome japanese guy. And Four eyes was mostly the same. A beautiful woman with a passion for science and found a good way to show off her skill. Before leon, Claire, and Sherry left Vector and Four eyes made sure all evidence pointing out that they were Umbrella operatives and that they encountered Leon were all erased from the world. "You guys leave NOW!" Vector ordered. Claire nodded and helped leon out. However before they left, Leon whispered one word back. "Thank you." And just that...they were gone.

"Well...shall we leave?" Four eyes asked, taking off her mask.

"Yeah...let's blow this place."

They walked out onto the train yard and gathered ALL ammunition and first aids into a cart. There was still one working train on the track. Where it would take them was a mystery but..as long as they were away from raccoon city it would be they would take their chances. After they loaded all supplies into the cart they made their way to the front of the train. There was nothing but a control panel and key in the train key slot. "I'm not sure how to drive this damn thing but I'll figure out away." vector said, pushing multiple buttons on the pad. Suddenly, the train horn went off and it started to move slowly. "There we go" Then trains speed started increasing over time until it was running on full horse power. Minutes went by and the two former operatives had yet to say anything to each other. Four eyes would fix that though.

"So do you think things will ever go back to the way they were? Four eyes asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. The only thing on my schedule is burning Umbrella down to the grown." vectore replied.

"Well you can't do it by yourself."

Vector looked at her and sighed. "Well I gotta'. Lupo is on her way back home to look after her kids, Spectre is off to Russia to do god knows what, Bertha and Beltway are dead thanks to us, and you...what will you do?" He questioned.

"I could always go back home to my family." Four eyes replied, smiling.

"First time I've seen you smile."

"Yeah...first time I get to see that handsome face of yours."

Vector smiled back. "But I have one question for you Vector." Four eyes muttered. Vector was all ears. "What will you do after your done with Umbrella?"

"Hehe...I don't know. I don't really have a family. The only person I considered close to a brother was HUNK. He's the mastermind behind my skill." Vector answered.

"Oh...I see."

"This damn world huh? You gotta think sometimes."

Four eyes looked into his eyes. "About what?" She asked. Vector folded his arms and sat on a nearby chair.

"I...was told we were put on this earth to change it. Many people out there can do things that can change the way we see things. But now look at what's happened. A whole city population...almost wiped out. And by what?...monsters we thought only existed in movies." Vector explained.

"But...maybe your right." Four eyes replied.

"Yeah. And then there is Umbrella...the very source of all this. The ones who unleashed this virus on us and can now possibly create hell on earth."

The both of them were silent for a while. The train was passing over a bridge overlooking a beautiful sea. "Amazing isn't it?" Four asked.

"It won't be once umbrella gets a chance to infect the whole damn world." vector replied coldly.

"I can't imagine what your gonna' do to the expose Umbrella."

"I'm not gonna'EXPOSE it...I'm gonna' BURN it to the ground and stomp out any existing life it has."

Four eyes giggled. "What's funny lady?" Vector shot back. Four eyes stood up and walked over to him. He back away a little. "Well?..."

"What is your plan here Vector?You have no plan do you? Hehehe your hatred is making you loose your edge there." Four eyes teased.

"All you need to know is that I will stop Umbrella. I know I'm alone but...I will destroy them."

Four eyes placed both her hands on Vector'd shoulders. He looked back and saw her brown eyes gazing into his. "Your not alone..I'll help you. But...that's only if you'll let me okay?" Four eyes said, drawing closer to Vectors face.

"Alright...let's do it partner." He replied, smiling at her.

"Hehe another smile. How cute."

Four eyes rubbed Vectors chin lighty. Maybe this was the start of a new adventure.

* * *

**It was very short...I know. But hey tell me what you think and I'll (probably) make a new one.**


End file.
